


The Amazing Adventures and Tales of the Dovahkiin, Elja Iron-Breaker

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard, Diary/Journal, F/M, Main Questline, Skyrim Main Quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Journal detailing Dragonborn, Elja’s Adventure around Skyrim.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin| Dragonborn/Isran
Comments: 24
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_ This journal belongs to Elja Iron-Breaker. If found, please burn the journal.  _

**[There is a pressed wildflower in the journal]**

I left for an adventure around Tamriel. I am finally returning to Skyrim after hearing all the rumors of the unrest. My family may be long gone, but this is still my home.

I’m not on either side of the civil war. The Empire has done what it can to keep man safe and I as a Ysmir -Talos- worshipper myself, it is painful they signed into this treaty. We might as well ban Shor -Lorkhan- as he is also disliked with the Elves. In fact, why not ban the worship of Empire and Nordic Pantheon?

But the Thalmor certainly cannot dispose of every single Talos worshipper without an army. And only Justiciars are allowed into Skyrim.

I heard Whiterun has a Shrine and a Statue of Talos within the city. I feel like I need to head there first.

I can’t agree with the Stormcloaks either. Killing High King Torygg. The squalor the Dark Elves live in in Windhelm. Argonians aren’t allowed into the city? What is the Jarl doing?

Calm down Elja. You are not going to get involved on either side.

It's the Thalmor we need to take down, not each other.

**[There’s a massive scorch mark cover a few pages and blood splatters. The journal has seen better days]**

As I crossed into Skyrim, I was knocked out and rounded up into a cart while unconscious. Woke up with a horse thief and some Stormcloaks.

The Empire set out to behead us all. No proper trial. I haven’t done anything.

The Imperial legionnaire, Hadvar knew it was wrong to execute me, an innocent, but he didn’t dare disobey his commanding officers. Especially since General Tullius was there. The Thalmor as well.

As I was pushed to the block for them to lop off my head, a dragon flew down from the mountain. It destroyed Helgen. The smoke was thick. I could taste the iron from the blood.

I made off with Hadvar in the confusion. We are staying with his uncle for a few days before I go to Whiterun and alert Jarl Balgruuf what has happened.

At least I knew Hadvar truly didn’t mean for me to die back there. He tried to recruit me into the Legion and I declined. War was not for me. I will go back home after alerting the Jarl and hope the farm is not in too much disrepair.


	2. Chapter 2

The general store was attacked and the bandits made off with a golden claw? I promised Lucan I would get the claw, so here I am. Outside Bleak Falls Barrow.

It’s freezing. 

Hopefully it’s warm in the barrow.

Giant spiders. Couple dozen draugr and a few bandits later. Claw is back in it’s rightful spot. He gave me far too much gold. But I’ll need it if I want to rebuild the farm.

Next stop is Whiterun. Let Jarl Balgruuf know about the dragon from Helgen.

Also the barrow was only a little warmer than outside. I should pack warmer clothing or maybe a torch?

I promise I am a Nord. The temperature changed suddenly and the snow melted into my leathers. 


	3. Chapter 3

I finally made it to Whiterun. Came across the Companions fighting a giant. I made an attempt to help but by the time I got my bow out, it was dead.

The guards weren’t letting anyone into the city. I had to tell them Riverwood was in danger as it was closest to Helgen. I haven’t seen that dragon again, but Riverwood would be closest. They let me in once I said that.

Jarl Balgruuf wants me to help his wizard. 

I suppose if the Jarl asks me personally I shall do as such.

All the wizard wanted was some rock from Bleak Falls Barrow. I actually managed to grab it. Thing weighs a ton. I thought it’d be worth something but Lucan refused to buy it, despite now being friends. The wizard was excited. He didn’t have long to look at it before the housecarl yelled for us both.

Why am I involved now? I’m not a soldier nor a guard? I may be able to fight but… I’m not… really made for this. Whatever this is?

There’s a dragon at the watchtower. The Jarl wants me to go help, since I survived Helgen. I tried to argue but it was in vain. They are set on me being some forefront on dragon knowledge when I only watched the damned thing fly around. And found a way to escape.

Whatever. I’ll go. They are not listening to reason.


	4. Chapter 4

I am apparently the Dragonborn.

And I never want to fight another dragon again.

We fought the dragon. By we, I mean, the housecarl, a few soldiers and I. 

Then the dragon’s soul -What I can assume to be a dragon’s soul- absorbed into me. I understand the weird word I saw at Bleak Falls Barrow.

**_Fus._ **


	5. Chapter 5

I am officially poor again. Jarl Balgruuf made me a Thane and allowed me to purchase a home in Whiterun.

So I did.

It’s a cozy home.

As thane, I get special treatment and my own housecarl, Lydia. She seems like an absolute joy and pleasure.

Helped several people in Whiterun. Getting a sword back for a family. It’s important to have one’s father’s blade. Someone needed a mammoth’s tusk. I actually found some at the bandit camp I cleared out for money from the steward. She has it now. Brawled a bard to get him to stop boasting about how he’s going to get this woman. He won’t mess with her again.

Didn’t I come here to pick the farm back up?

I have to go visit the Greybeards as they’ve summoned me.

At least courtesy to pay a visit.

I’m sure they’ll tell me I have some famous destiny or prophecy to fulfill.


	6. Chapter 6

Met the Greybeards. Learned another word for Unrelenting Force and a completely new shout.

They confirmed I was Dragonborn.

Such is my luck.

I found this stray hound. He kept following me.

I guess he’s mine now. 

I’ve named him Balen.

He’s actually a big help.

And he keeps me warm when we camp outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Vampires.

As if dragons and the civil war weren’t enough.

There’s been so many vampire attacks. I’ve been attacked a few times and I stopped a few attacks on the Whiterun when I've return. I wonder what in Oblivion is going on? I wonder if there is a way for me to help.

I met an orc, Durak, he said they’re recruiting people for the Dawnguard. I should go see what this is all about.

He said it was near Riften. I better hire a carriage and pray that a dragon does not attack.

Reminds me. I need to go get the horn for the Greybeards. After I see if they’ll accept me into this vampire hunter organization. I’ll go get the horn and return it.

I wonder if they’ll take Balen as well. He’s a good hound. I’m also tempted to make some custom armor for him. This crazy little guy helps me fight dragons! More fierce than a sabre cat that one.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally made it to Fort Dawnguard. Fought a dragon. Balen helped.

Made friends with this farmer wanting to join up with the Dawnguard. He is scared and meek, but I’m sure with some training he will do fine.

Isran wants me to investigate this cave near the burned down Hall of Vigilants. 

He used to be a Vigilant of Stendarr himself, but left due to the lack of training to fight. Apparently the vigilants gave him a hard time, and now they’re asking for his help. 

He’s refusing to go himself as a ‘I told you so’. I hate being used like this. But until I’m a higher rank or at least until I’m actually a member officially, I’ll do as told. Kind of irks me to be honest. 

I got more information from Tolan. Dimhollow crypt. I’ll make my way there.

Met Durak again. He gave me a crossbow and bolt arrows for it. I’ve never been much of an archer but after a quick lesson I got the hang of it. I like it better than a bow, although it is slower to reload.


	9. Chapter 9

Made it to Dimhollow crypt. Tolan unfortunately did not make it. He shouldn’t have gone alone. I’ll do a quick prayer to Arkey. Hopefully it’ll be enough to stop them from raising his body.

If Isran knew who I just took to this castle, I honestly feel like he’s flay me alive. I’m glad he sent me.

The vampires were interested in something and it turned out to be a vampire with an Elder Scroll on her back. Her name is Serana. She has to be from the First Era? The Empire didn’t exist when she was sealed away.

What a horrible life.

Even though she’s a vampire, I ended up letting her go. Took her back to her home. Her father offered me vampire powers. I declined and threw me out.

I went back to Fort Dawnguard. Told Isran. Of course he yelled at me. 

I’ve never been so… humiliated.

I know she’s a vampire and I know I should’ve killed her. But, there was something different about Serana and when I saw her father transform. I knew…

I tried to explain that to him and he of course did not want to hear any excuses.

But, he’s at least talking to me, he has sent me to find old colleagues of his. Hopefully he won’t be as angry with me.


	10. Chapter 10

I went on the search for Gunmar, a Nord blacksmith, and Sorine, an eccentric Breton with a knack for tinkering.

I found Gunmar first after asking around. Ran into him outside a cave when a dragon swooped down. He helped fight it and stood in awe once I absorbed the dragon’s soul. I asked about him and Isran. Gunmar wasn’t leaving just yet. He had been tracking this bear that had gotten a taste for human flesh. After seeing me take down the dragon, he asked if I could help with the bear.

Absolutely.

Balen went into the cave first. I swear this dog! I’m also glad I got armor for him!

Fort Dawnguard has huskies to follow us around and help fight vampires and they have their own armor. I’d asked Celann and Durak if there were spares. I altered them for Balen as he is considerably larger. With his new outfit nothing can stand in his way.

The bear is dead. Gunmar headed to Fort Dawnguard. I’ll see him there. Time to find Sorine.

Isran had mentioned she liked tinkering with dwemer artifacts. I headed closer to Markarth.

I found her. Her bag had been stolen by mudcrabs?

What kinds of friends did Isran have?

No matter. Found her bag near the river. I honestly think she just misplaced it. She is going to head to Fort Dawnguard.

I’m still upset at my treatment by Isran, so I think I’ll go get the horn for the Greybeards. Let Isran catch up with his friends.

Now that I think about it, I haven’t told Isran I am the Dragonborn?

This may put a damper on his mood further to find out I’m not only dealing with the Vampire menace but also the Dragons.

I’ll let him know when I get back from this crypt.

What did the Greybeards say? Remain true to the way of the voice?

Cryptic messages from old men who do nothing but meditate as the world goes by. Pitiful? Pathetic. Completely useless in a time of need.


	11. Chapter 11

Went all the way through this bloody damned crypt for there to be a note to go to the inn in Riverwood and I’m angry.

I spent all this time in the crypt with Balen and there’s no horn. 

And the note is signed ‘a friend’!

The gall!

The nerve!

Let’s go to Riverwood and find out what this friend wants!

Her name is Delphine. She gave me the horn. I honestly should’ve walked out and returned to High Hrothgar and been done with her.

She won’t answer any of my questions and she’s skeptical about me being the Dragonborn.

I should shout at her. 

She wants me to fight a dragon with her to prove I’m the Dragonborn.

I’ve had enough.

We are off to Kynesgrove.

I shouldn’t but… I’ll indulge her.

I sent a courier to Fort Dawnguard letting them know I was safe and that I’d return as soon as possible. I had to make a trip to Kynesgrove and then High Hrothgar.

Hopefully they’ll understand.


	12. Chapter 12

We walked together to Kynesgrove. I don’t know why, but told her my story. Family owned a farm since the Second era. At least the legend says. My ancestor also was a chosen one. So goes the family legend. But after my parents passed when I was 18 I left. Stupid. Naive. I buried them. Held their rites. Sold the animals and left.

I would not be surprised if someone was living there illegally. I kept the farm’s deed on my person. So, I’ll have the proof I need to take it back if someone wants to fight.

Anyhow, I roamed across all of Tamriel. Or most of it for 14 years. I skipped Summerset and Valenwood as they are Thalmor controlled and aren’t very kind to strangers. And as I said before, I do in fact worship Ysmir. I may not have his amulet or a shrine, but he is still my god. I don’t know why I’m so frustrated.

I told her about fighting vampires, not in detail. But I was also doing that. 

Once we got to Kynesgrove, there was screaming and panicking. Dragons. Balen ran off ahead. By the Nine! This dog is Dragonborn instead of me! Dogborn?

I saw the dragon from Helgen.

Black. Red eyes. Massive compared to regular dragons.

I… I understood him when he spoke. Well, not literally. Just, I had a feeling. The other Dragons never really spoke, unless they used their shouts.

Different.

Balen charged in at the newly risen dragon. We fought and we won easily.

At this point I’ve fought so many dragons. It’s become second nature to avoid their shouts. Use my shout to stun briefly. Bashing the head with my shield works wonders as well.

I would like a shield that absorbs magic. Do dragon shouts count as magic? If there weren’t so many different breath shouts besides fire, I’d ask for fire.

As a Nord, the frost breath has no effect, at least on my health and stamina. It’s still cold.

Getting side tracked.

Dragon’s dead. Soul absorbed.

Delphine apologized and allowed me to ask questions. She thinks the Thalmor has answers. I don’t think anyone has answers. She is going back home to think of a plan. She said to come by in a few days. Gave me a key.

I stayed at the inn in Kynesgrove. Got some much deserved rest indoors. In a warm bed. Balen got to stay as well. There was a courier when I awoke.

I guess Fort Dawnguard needs me back.

I sent a reply that I still had business with the Greybeards. I’ll be back in a few days.

I’d explain in person when I got back. At least to Isran. He could ask any questions.

I’m not going the shady, unreliable route like Delphine.

Returned the horn back to the Greybeards. Got initiated as Dragonborn officially. They are done with me, but if I needed to mediate or ask questions, I was always welcome to High Hrothgar.

If I hadn’t promised to return to Fort Dawnguard, I’d go check up on my home in Whiterun. See how Lydia is doing. 

Who am I kidding?! She’s probably glad I haven’t asked her to come with me. She gets free room and board, while her Thane is out battling dragons and fighting vampires.


	13. Chapter 13

I’m taking my time returning to the Fort. I’m still upset over Isran. I don’t know why it’s affecting me? If someone is mad, or scolds me I generally ignore it.

I don’t know. 

Serana seemed trustworthy. Not even for a vampire. She seemed genuine.

I’d like to think I'm a good read on people. I know Isran is a good man and his heart is in the right place, but he needs to take a step back and look at the situation. If I’d attack, Serana’s not some flower. She will fight and even though I’m dragonborn. I think… no, I would lose.

And at Castle Volkihar.

A whole lair of vampires.

Not just any vampires.

Vampire lords. Especially blessed-cursed- by Molag Bal.

I’d be torn to shreds.

I honestly thought even though I declined his power, Harkon would’ve murdered me there.

He kept to his word though and let me go.

I was honestly scared.

Maybe if I try to explain this, he’d understand.


	14. Chapter 14

I thought it’d be safe to return to the Fort.

I was so so so so wrong.

Ysmir have mercy on my soul when I enter Sovngarde early. I did the best I could as dragonborn and fighting vampires.


	15. Chapter 15

First. Isran used magic on me that’s strong against vampires and has no effect on humans. That upset me. I let him know. There’s no way I would purposely and willingly become a vampire and he should trust his allies more before they turn on him and his abrasive attitude.

That was a mistake.

Divines!

Second. I told him I was the Dragonborn before he made it down the stairs to kill me and my smartass mouth. Gunmar was nearby and vouched for me being Dragonborn.

Third. I apologized for my absence. I had matters pertaining to Greybeards and dragons. But, I found his comrades and convinced them to come back here. 

If I had not brought up the two other points, my hide would surely be new armor for someone else to join in the future.

He’s still mad and accusing me. Please, Ysmir let me punch the fool. A vampire has come to the Fort asking specifically for me. Huh?

Serana came to the Fort to help. I knew she wasn’t bad. She wants to have her scroll read to find out the prophecy. That requires a moth priest. Who are in Cyrodiil. We can ask around.

Isran is allowing her to stay as long as she’s with me. Even though I can tell he is still very very mad with me.

I told Serana to wait by the front gate. I had to talk to Isran before setting off on this endeavour.

He… I told him I understand the vampire menace is an issue and we do need to stop Harkon at all costs. But, being abrasive and aggressive is probably what lost him his comrades in the past. If he wants my help in this matter, I need him to calm down and assess the situation a little better. If Serana was truly evil, why did she come here to a lair of Vampire hunters WITH her Elder Scroll if she was not here to help?

I can handle this matter without the help of the Dawnguard. But he needs my help to do the task he wants. 

So we either cut ties here. I help end the prophecy with Serana’s help or, he accepts Serana’s help with minimal upset.

He sat there, eyebrows furrowed for a long time. Arms crossed, closed off from the conversation and me. Eventually he looked at me, rubbing his beard and sighed. He agreed.

Finally some leeway with this man.

I’ll admit I’m also pretty stubborn.

I told him to get rest. He has capable men in the Fort to take care of things while he rests.

Resting is important as well.

Hopefully he listens.

I’m going to find a moth priest to read the damned scroll!


	16. Chapter 16

Serana suggested we go to the College of Winterhold. I wanted to ask around the inns first. Maybe we’d get lucky.

We weren’t lucky at the inn, but the carriage driver heard something. Had to bribe the sleazy driver and he said he dropped off the moth priest in Dragonbridge.

That’s our destination then.

The moth priests new carriage was attacked. We were attacked by vampires. Got a nasty scratch and I think I contracted the disease that turns into vampirism. Serana confirmed. Such is my luck.

I thought I had potions with me to cure diseases. I do not. Serana said I’d have a few days before it progressed. 

Isran should be able to heal me. Hopefully. He was a former Vigilant. 

We went to the cave from the note in the vampire’s pocket. I saw the moth priest in the distance surrounded by a magic barrier. We fought vampires. We freed the moth priest and we headed back to the Fort.

I went to Isran before we had the moth priest read the scrolls. I told him I had contracted sanguinare vampiris. He immediately cured me before I could even ask. Then promptly asked where I had contracted it, why I hadn’t had potions on me. I should’ve sent a courier or visited a shrine before I set foot in here. 

I just sighed. I thought since he was a former Vigilant he could cure me. I didn’t have to go through the embarrassment of asking another priest and with Serana with me. I would’ve been questioned and attacked on sight.

He mumbled something along the lines of ‘good riddance.’ I slapped his arm.

I reminded him, she’s helping and she’s giving up her Elder Scroll to be read. We should join them.

He grabbed my arm before I got too far. Ran his fingers across the tear in my armor from the vampire attack. He rolled up the sleeve. The scratch looked nasty and I’d seen a lot of bad scratches in my day. He healed it. I thanked him before heading back downstairs for the reading.

Auriel’s bow. We need to find the other scrolls before we can find its location. Serana said her mother had their other scroll. 

Right, we just need to find another vampire who may or may not be alive and convince her to give up the scroll. Grand.

We also have a third one to find. 

It’s off to the College of Winterhold.

I had to take Balen to Gunmar. He was not coming along with us to wherever the Elder Scrolls were. I was not losing him.


	17. Chapter 17

We made it. To the stupid college. Took them a lot of convincing to let us in. We only wanted to go to the library. They were hoping we’d join.

I don’t know any spells.

None.

Besides the shouts!

Then I only know Unrelenting Force and Whirlwind Sprint.

Anyhow, we talked to the librarian and he got us books after complaining about if he had an Elder Scroll he wouldn’t just give it to us. I know that. I’m not dumb.

Seranan read one book and I read the other and it didn’t make any sense. When I asked the librarian he said he knew. The author was crazy. Brilliant but lost his touch.

Said the man lived in a cave to the north.

Great we get to go further north.

We might as well go to Atmora!

Maybe Ysgramor can help us!!?

Found this little… hovel? It’s literally inside an iceberg. How!? There’s a dwemer mechanism.

He babbled. Made little sense. But agreed to tell us the location of the scroll if we filled this lexicon with information. We’d need it to open the mechanism holding the Elder Scroll.

With that we are off to Tower Mzark.


	18. Chapter 18

Made it to Tower Mzark. I’ll be quick because dwemer ruins are tedious and long and filled with dangers. Dwemer contraptions and falmer and the traps. By the end of this if we survive we will have one more Elder Scroll.

We made it out alive. We have the Elder Scroll. I did get injured. I sent Serana on ahead as I would slow her down. I’ll get a carriage to get me back to the Fort. Hopefully Isran doesn’t treat Serana poorly. I did give her a letter. Hopefully he recognizes that it’s my writing.

Of all the idiotic things to do, I let my guard down while investigating these mushrooms. Took a falmer arrow to my thigh.

I’m lucky the tip came through the other side. But I don’t have the nerve to clip it or pull it out. And it missed all the major vessels. That’s good. I don’t know enough restoration magic to help myself. Minor abrasions maybe, but this is not a pretty wound.

Carriage took longer than expected. I’m in no condition to fight either so… we had to stop and take shelter several times to avoid dragons. 

Made it to Dayspring Valley. The driver offered to help me into the cave and to the fort but I can limp.

I made it as far as the lake before I need to stop. I couldn’t tell who was on the wall but they ran off back into the Fort. It wasn’t long before I heard Balen and several footsteps running towards me.

Had to get Gunmar to hold Balen back. Serana helped me to the Fort.

But it was taking too long and Isran swooped me up. He kept scolding me the entire time.

I swear.

If I wasn’t tired from bleeding out, I’d argue back.

I think I saw fear in his eyes when I wasn’t talking.

Once in the Fort, he actually took me to his room. I guess it's because of the privacy and the bed is bigger. Actually, it’s the only bed.

He took a dagger and cut my leather pants and cut the tip of the arrow off. Ripped the arrow shaft through the wound. 

I’m positive the Planes of Oblivion heard me.

That was painful and even though with his magic. I can still feel the throbbing in my thigh. There’s still going to be a scar. He only healed the inside that we couldn’t see and the outside can be maintained superficially.

Twice he’s saved my life.

Once he healed me, I made an attempt at escaping to my familiar cot, but Serana and Isran both forced me back into his bed.

I’m an adult. I can walk. I can fight.

I have dragons and vampires to take care of.


	19. Chapter 19

No one will let me walk around until I can put weight on my leg. This is unfair and I only wanna help get the other scroll.

Serana is harder on me than Isran.

This development is something I never figured.

I suppose since this is my journal I can freely confide in it. No one is going to read it. If they do, I hope they burn it like I do.

I think a lot of my frustrations towards Isran were more because I was looking for some kind of approval?

I need to be blunt. I like the man.

Something… about him. Even though he is abrasive. Though the moments he has been kind have been short and… there’s been so few.

With this recent upset… he seems to have withdrawn even more. I fear it’s my fault.

I’ll keep these feelings to myself for now.

I’m not sure Isran has capacity for affection except in small doses.


	20. Chapter 20

I finally got the all clear to continue my adventure.

Isran finally trusts Serana to be out of my sight.

I received word from Delphine. She needs me at Riverwood. Alone. I would need to leave Balen and Serana here. Hopefully that’s okay.

Sorine asked me to seek help of another person. Isran would get mad but we need his help.

I told her I’d look into his whereabouts once I finished with my friend.

Delphine said she wanted me to infiltrate the Thalmor. And the time has come. I would need to go to Solitude and meet with her companion, who shall remain unnamed. I probably should not name Delphine but this was before I found out her identity as a Blades member. 

Off to Solitude.

Let me do a quick recount. Arrived late. Our associate smuggled my stuff in. Caused a distraction. Snuck away. Gathered my gear. Snuck through the Embassy. Grabbed a lot of books. Didn’t read them at the time. But they seemed important. Made it to the dungeon. Saved a man from Riften. Our associate was caught. I saved him and we all went our separate ways. I read the journals from the Thalmor.

They’re looking for someone named Esbern. In Riften.

I’ll take these to Delphine.

Delphine read them. We need to get to Esbern before the Thalmor do. I told Delphine I’d get to him as fast as possible. 

I told her about my injury. It still bugs me, but it’s not as bad as before. It’s mostly healed. But I think I’ll always have a limp or pain. I’ve already noticed when it gets colder it’s harder to walk.

Thankfully, Fort Dawnguard doesn’t get too cold or snow often. I better return soon. After I save Esbern.

Esbern saved. Thalmor were there. This is so annoying. He’s gone to see Delphine. I will await the next time they called on me.


	21. Chapter 21

Made it back to the Fort. Balen came charging down towards me. I gave him lots of love. I didn’t realize how exhausted I was until I made it to safety.

It was late at night and I was surprised to see Isran awake. Waiting for me he said. Even said he was worried.

Why?

I’m Dragonborn. I’m Dawnguard.

‘I can tell your wound is still bothering. No matter how much you hide it.’

‘It was a serious wound and you went on this long trek with no breaks. I know you had to fight someone. A dragon?’

Divines. I’m glad my complexion is normally red and I’m fairly tanned from my adventures. I’m sure he’d see how red my cheeks are. 

This is all too much for me to handle. I need to be alone. Or at least away from him. I don’t think he’d understand why?! 

I got a lucky break when Serana needed me. She saw how uncomfortable I was. She’s worried about Isran’s attitude and thought I was scared.

She blinked a few times and stood there with her mouth open after I told her.

‘It makes sense now.’ 

‘Well, I’ll support whatever you decide to do.’

I’m doing nothing! I just like him and I’ll leave it at that! 

I’m not even mad at Serana.

Just!

I’ve never felt like this.

Sure I’ve had plenty of men throughout my life but…

That’s it I’m done. This entry is done.


	22. Chapter 22

I finally got wind of the man Sorine asked about. Florentius. He’s been captured by vampires. I suppose they’re trying to get all the old comrades of Isran.

I took Balen and Serana to help. 

Serana asked about Isran.

She’s doing it on purpose. So she can make fun of me. She says she wants to help but… helping with the prophecy and helping with Isran are different and I don’t trust her with Isran! At least, not like that!

This isn’t going anywhere. I’m going to let these feelings fade and move on with my life. There’s no reason I should let such an abrasive man know how I feel about him. Especially when said man has been extra abrasive towards me because of my mouth and my company.

End of that discussion to her dismay.

We talked about other various things. Like when she was human. Back in the First Era. It’s… interesting to say the least. So much as changed. And she’s been around when Nedes were possibly around and Atmorans. Divines, she could’ve met Ysgramor at some point!

We found the cave Florentius was holed up in and saved him. He knew I was going to because Arkay had told him.

Arkay talks to him?

I mean, I talk to dragons on a daily basis. Well more like we yell at each other.

Anyhow, I see why Sorine told me that Isran wasn’t going to like this. Even Florentius was hesitant, but thank Arkay! Arkay talked him into coming with us.

Hey? If he helps does it matter which Divine he talks to. Well, which Divine talks to him?

Can Ysmir talk to me? Or Shor?

Back to dragons, they all want to fight. Specifically me. I’ve noticed that. I try to avoid major populace when they are around. Is it my fault? I wonder… 

No dragon has had a conversation with me. If I learned Dovahzul would they hold a conversation without shouting?

The Greybeards know Dovahzul. But they study the shouts meanings. Not the language? 

It wouldn’t hurt to ask them.

I do not think I can make the climb.


	23. Chapter 23

Back home. Fort Dawnguard. This is home.

As expected, Isran had strong words to say about Florentius.

I wasn’t ignoring him when he was talking, but I closed my eyes and kept massaging my leg. All this trekking has made it throb.

‘Are you okay?’ He stopped scolding me about Florentius and walked over, sitting in a chair near me. ‘Did the walking bother it?’ I looked at him and nodded. ‘Here. It may only relieve the pain for a little.’ He patted his leg. I know he saw my face flush this time. Cleared his throat. ‘If you want…’ 

I moved my chair closer and took my boots off before putting my leg on his lap. That was more embarrassing now that I am thinking about it.

It felt nice. Restoration magic is warm. It’s nice. The wound wasn’t aching or dull anymore.

Having him touch my leg was too much at first. But once I relaxed, I didn’t mind.

It didn’t last long. Or maybe it did, and I was too busy relaxing.

I thanked him. I wanted to kiss him, but held back. We went our separate ways.

It feels cold again.

I can’t believe I wrote that all out.

This is embarrassing.

If Serana ever reads this or when she finds out.


	24. Chapter 24

Got a letter from Delphine. She wants me back at her inn. I guess they’ve found what to do next. I better keep Balen here. I’m debating about taking Serana.

I asked Serana. She wanted to come. I’d been helping her and when we get leads with her mother and the other scroll, I’ll go with her. I just hope they don’t try to kick her out or away. I may tell them she has to come with me or I won’t help them.

I went to let Isran know I had Dragonborn tasks to do. It might be a few days.

He stopped me before I left.

‘Take me with you.’

Once Serana found out Isran volunteered to go, she decided to stay at the Fort. So I could have alone time.

I swear! 

We made it to Riverwood. One dragon soul later and group of vampire assassins. My leg is acting up now. Had to sit down for a bit before being able to walk again.

Delphine and Esbern were shocked when I brought someone else. I’m glad Isran took control of his own introduction because I didn’t know what to say? Was he my boss? Comrade? A love interest? Elja Iron-Breaker do not say those words.

After introductions, we moved downstairs. They wanted to kick Isran out, but I assured them he wasn’t going to rat them out. I trust him. They can trust them.

Delphine begrudgingly allowed him. He mostly listened. Didn’t offer too much input. He looked like he wanted to say something to me.

We are off to an Akaviri temple in the Reach. This should be nice. I suggested splitting up since the Thalmor are still after us. Delphine agreed. We’d meet at this temple. She gave up her inn before she left.

Before we started the adventure, Isran finally pulled me aside. 

‘Why do you deal with those two? Clearly they are using you.’ He rubbed his beard and sighed.

‘I’m aware. But I also need their help. Alduin is back. The World-Eater. I have to stop him, Isran.’ My leg ended up giving out. Isran held onto me and brought me over to the side of the road. ‘Thank you. If I had time to let this properly heal and rest… but of course I’d have no such luck.’

‘How bad is it hurting? Perhaps, we should wait a bit before continuing?’ He laid his hand on my thigh, using his restoration magic. It felt better.

‘Can I learn that as a beginner?’

‘It may take time to get to this level… Unfortunately, l’m only this good because of my age. I was a beginner when I first joined the Vigilants. But, as it’s pretty obvious. I am a fighter.’ He hadn’t noticed that his magic stopped and he still kept his hand on my leg. I was acutely aware. ‘I think I have books at the Fort still. Why?’

I closed my eyes and sighed. ‘I don’t want to use you like that. It’s my fault I got the wound. I wanted to relieve of extra work.’ I hadn’t really wanted to stop him from the healing. I don’t want to keep having him so close. It’s only… making things worse.

‘Oh…? It’s not an issue, Elja.’ He cleared his throat. ‘I can tell there’s something else on your mind. What do you want to say?’

My mind raced. I did have a lot to say. I looked up at him. Should I just go and say something? It’s not even getting rejected that bugs me. It’s the awkwardness afterwards. The sting. Can we work together? I could. I’ve done it before. But, can he? Will he? I don’t want to leave the Dawnguard because of this.

‘Elja?’ He squeezed my thigh.

I let out a loud sigh. ‘Mara’s mercy.’ I looked at him, studying his face. ‘I seem to have feelings for you.’

He looked at me, mouth agape. He cleared i

His throat. ‘That… I.’

‘I don’t need a response or reciprocated feelings. It’s not that I don’t want you to use your magic on me. Trust me. I do. But, I thought if I distance myself, I could try and let these feelings fade. Because it doesn’t have to turn into anything.’

‘But it could?’

‘If… it’d be up to you if this is something else you’d want to pursue. Along with ending the prophecy.’

‘Let me think. Let’s get to this Akaviri temple and when we return to the Fort…’

I nodded. I would be okay with that. 

I’m ending the journal here. Things are paraphrased as best I remember. 

We are in a carriage headed to Dragonbridge, then we will walk on foot, or rent some horses. We will see how my leg is by then.

My heart is still pounding.


	25. Chapter 25

We made it to the temple. Got lucky. No dragons. Only Forsworn made an attempt. I asked if I could give them anything to stop the attack. I tend to carry a lot of alchemical ingredients, if gold is not their thing.

I may regret giving then a spare crossbow and some bolts but it got is free passage in the Reach. Isran’s already griped about me giving away ‘Dawnguard secrets’. It got us free from them, unscathed. You’re welcome.

The Temple is amazing!

Alduin’s wall is so … magnificent! For lack of better words. Even Isran was amazed.

Isran had to heal my hand after I had to cut it. The door needed the blood of a dragon. My blood. To open.

I’m really fond of the courtyard though. I can see out into Skyrim. It’s really clear up here. Similar to High Hrothgar, just no snow. I love that.

Esbern and Delphine want me to talk to the Greybeards to find out what they know about the Voices. Defeating Alduin. I doubt they’ll be willing to help but I will go to them.

I imagine this is where Isran and I part ways if I’m to go to High Hrothgar. I wonder if he has an answer to my confession. I’m not as nervous as before I confessed but… a lot is going on.

Maybe I should’ve waited. I can’t take it back now.

We talked for a long time. It got quite late. Later than I liked. But, Isran admitted to having an attraction to me as well. He didn’t want to do anything about asking me, as he is, apparently, considerably older than me. By Ysmir, I’m an adult. 

He does want to take to slow, because of our busy lives. Vampires for both of us and Dragons for me. I’ve got a lot to do, saving the world. 

I wonder if someone planned this all out for me?

But, that’s good news.


	26. Chapter 26

Isran said he will go with me to High Hrothgar. More like demanded. He said he’s worried about my injury. I hope the Greybeards will at least allow him in the monastery. It’s freezing up there. It’s going to be a long trip to get to Ivarstead. We are basically on Markarth’s doorstep. 

I’m deciding if it would be easier to make our way up to Dragonbridge, or to Markarth and going from there.

We decided to head to Dragonbridge. It’d be closer to Ivarstead. It does mean climbing up mountains. But, at least Isran is there. Though, relying on him this much seems like a pain. He says he understands. I just hope my leg will cooperate for the most part.

Made it to Dragonbridge. I need to rest. My leg gave out a few times. Isran nearly wanted to carry me! We rented a room. A shared room. Ysmir save my soul now. Why did he not get two rooms?

I know we agreed to try this whole courtship…. And it’s not like I’ve never been with a man before. But, Serana is going to get a laugh at this when she sneaks a peak in here!!

I don’t know why I worried so much. He used his healing and calming magic on my leg and then we went to sleep in the same bed. It was nice to sleep next to someone again.

Carriage ride is long and boring. Been talking to Isran about my farm I want to get back to eventually. He’d asked about my parents. I don’t tell a lot of people and I can’t recall if I ever told Serana about my parents being killed by vampires.

With Serana as a friend, I see that maybe not all Vampires are evil. But, the ones that killed my family were. I was out when it happened otherwise I’d be dead too… It’s been forever. 

I better rest. It is still going to be a long trip...


	27. Chapter 27

We finally made it to Ivarstead. It was a lot later than we intended to arrive. Thanks to the usual company. Vampires and Dragons. At least Isran is an ample fighter. And he is nice to watch. I do find myself distracted sometimes.

The ripple of his muscle under the armor. Sweat dripping off his face after a very hot session with a fire-breathing dragon.

Well that’s enough of that. We need to rest before we walk the 7000 steps to High Hrothgar.

We made it to the inn. I, of course, wanted to have separate rooms. To my dismay, there's an influx of damned pilgrims. Damned Dragonborn business.

I wonder if someone’s tried to pretend to be the Dragonborn?

I managed to get a bath procured for me. A hot one. Thank the Divines. This will do my leg some good. Because of the cramped inn conditions, I had to bathe in the common bathing room or they could get a private tub. Of course I opted for the private tub. I feel bad for the lad that had to bring up to our room. Made sure to tip him.

Isran asked a bunch of questions while I bathed. Mostly about my other trips to the monastery. I answered as best as I could.

I honestly did not want to meet with them again. But I promised the Blades. I’ll at least meet with them.

He then asked about the other Elder Scroll.

‘Serana is still looking for a lead. It used to belong to her mother.’

‘Another Vampire…?’ He groaned.

I turned and looked at him. ‘Another vampire…. it’s so hard to…. deal with the nice one we have…’

Isran scoffed and rubbed his chin. ‘And her father is the one behind all this.’

I shrugged and leaned deeper into hot water. ‘She’s been understanding and helpful. You know that…. I know you see how much Serana helps us.’

‘I can’t believe you might actually convince me about that bloodsucker.’ He laughed a bit.

‘Have a conversation with her. She’s been around since before the First Era. While most of that may have been locked away… She’s never lied to me or tricked me. Unlike some people I’ve met…’

‘Your Dragon hunting friends?’

I nodded. ‘They haven’t necessarily lied to me…’

‘They are hiding something from you.’

‘So are the Greybeards….they’re so quick to dismiss me when I ask too many questions. Oh well.’

‘How’s your leg? Do you need healing?’

‘The bath is marvelous on that wound. But, I won’t say no to healing. Or a massage….’

‘Hurry up with that bath then.’ I saw a smirk on his face when I turned. Sly.


	28. Chapter 28

We will walk these steps. All of them. Hopefully there isn’t as much danger as the last time.

Only a pack of wolves, but they left us alone. They seemed to have killed a troll that killed a deer. Distracted by its meal I suppose. 

I, however, mucked up my leg slipping on ice. At least it was near the top and we didn’t have far… Isran didn’t have far to carry me.

I rely far too much on him. I hope … I can be good enough for him as it seems I am far more trouble than I seem…..

The Greybeards allowed Isran in the Monastery as a snowstorm was brewing in the distance. Also there was no way in Oblivion I was going to make it down that mountain today. Or possibly tomorrow. Both my knees are bruised from the fall. Were. Isran healed those easily. The old wound though.

Ysmir save my leg.

The Greybeards gave us food and a room (more like a secluded corner of the monastery with bedrolls) for the next few days. I think they were hoping I’d meditate and find the meanings of the words. Unless they plan on teaching me to curse at a dragon…. I have no plans on learning any more words than I need to defeat Alduin…

They also seem reluctant to talk about Alduin.

I’m much too exhausted to deal with them tonight. Or ever. But at least with some rest, I might not get angry. Hopefully Isran doesn’t get mad either. Sovngarde rest their souls if they upset him.


	29. Chapter 29

It was cold and made that excuse as I pulled my bedrolls next to Isran and scooted as close as humanly possible. He arched an eyebrow and went back to his own journal. He’s warm and the snowstorm is certainly… brewing outside. You can hear the wind whistling through the empty corridors.

He eventually put his journal down and blew out the surrounding candles. ‘Aren’t you a Nord?’ He asked as he somehow managed to pull me closer. He pulled the several blankets over us.

‘It has no effect on my stamina and health. It’s still freaking cold.’ I rested my head on his chest.

‘And we are up here in the mountains… in a stone castle…. in the middle of a snowstorm.’

‘We are and it’s freezing.’

‘I know. Well, we can keep each other warm tonight.’ He ran his hand through my hair. Across my cheek.

‘In a sacred place of meditation and learning?’ 

He laughed a lot louder than he intended. ‘I wouldn’t decline if you were into that idea….’

I looked at him. Of course, my heart pounded…. Before I could say or think anything, I just kissed the man. It fell right….

Ysmir, forgive me for everything that transgressed last night...


	30. Chapter 30

Asked about Alduin again. Asked about the Greybeards leader. That made one of them upset. Then another one shouted at him. ‘Let her meet Paarthurnax.’

A dragon? I know a Dragon name when I hear.

They had me get dressed up for the blizzard and taught me a new word to clear the skies. 

And… does it work.

That blizzard doesn’t exist anymore.

I have to climb the rest of the mountain to meet their leader.

Isran is adamant he comes with.

Of course the Greybeards try to argue with him in vain.

I do need his assistance. The path is treacherous. They would not like their precious dragonborn to be a pile of broken bones at the bottom of the mountain.

I did not say that to them. Isran just ignored their protests and we made our way to the top. I had to use the new shout a few more times as the blizzard kept coming back. 

I suppose I do not have control of the weather.


	31. Chapter 31

Paarthrunax.

How do I begin to describe him?

We came to the summit. He exchanged a few words with me. Asked me to greet him as a Dovah should. Taught me a fire breath attack.

Isran almost attacked Paar when he shouted at me. I told him to wait. I shouted back to him. I still feel the heat on my skin. It didn’t burn. Exhilarating!

Paarthurnax told us how he’d been waiting. Specifically for the Dragonborn. Dovahkiin.

There’s a timescar on the summit. The one that Alduin had been thrown into from the Voices way back when. He said to bring an Elder Scroll; we could go to the College and figure out where to find one. I gave him the news we had two Elder Scrolls back home. We’d at least bring the one I found as Serana’s scroll is probably useless. I wouldn’t know.

But we’d have to go back to the Fort. Isran said he’d make the trip there and back if I could handle being alone for a few days. He doesn’t want me moving so much on my leg. 

‘I know you are a capable warrior, I would move faster without worrying about you and your leg.’ 

Divines, what ever hold he has on my heart….

I hesitated. I definitely would much rather have him stay here and keep me warm. But he is correct that it’d save time for him to go to the Fort and grab the scroll.

I reluctantly allowed him to go. But he had to tomorrow. By the time we made it to the Monastery the sun had nearly fallen over the horizon. 

I guess after he’s gone I’ll go and meditate the meanings of the 3 shouts I know.

How am I kidding? I’ll rest my leg. Divines know I haven’t been doing that… 

I need to think about what I am going to do with Serana and the other scroll. I haven’t the faintest idea where her mother could hide it. It’s going to be impossible to sneak into the castle…… I guess after we figure out what to do here, we can go find the other scroll.


	32. Chapter 32

It’s lonely.


	33. Chapter 33

All the Greybeards do is meditate from dawn until dusk. Sometimes they eat and sometimes they sleep. Only one of them can talk normally. You figured since they’re the best at shouting, they’d be able to talk normally. I guess you have to pay the price.

I went to the summit on a clear day and talked with Paarthurnax. Nothing… major. Just a chat I suppose. He’s a really chill dragon.

I thanked him for teaching me how to greet dragons. Perhaps it’ll come in handy…. Who knows?

I asked what it's like to fly? Despite being dohavkiin, I can’t fly. I feel like a child if I asked for a ride.

He gave a vague answer and said perhaps one day I would be able to experience what it’s like. I shouldn’t rush into things.


	34. Chapter 34

It took Isran longer than he intended. And he brought Balen and Serana.

Serana heard about the Elder Scroll needing to be used. She wanted to make sure the one we found in Blackreach was the right one. 

And Balen…

Silly dog. He ignored Isran’s orders and continued to follow him. Isran eventually gave up and just let him follow.

I’m sure the Greybeards are  _ super ecstatic  _ about the new arrivals. They hardly moved from their meditation spots. 

Since it was late, we decided that we should rest before going back up the summit.

I felt Serana staring and grinning at me as I sat unbearably close to Isran while we ate. I’m sure she’ll bug me when we are alone. For now, she’s keeping her distance.

Serana slept in another corner of the hallway. Did she sleep? It’s too bright here for her if the weather is nice. She’s wearing her hood even indoors. I had to hit Isran in his arm when he made a comment. He was disgruntled about it, but stopped making comments. 

I will defend Serana despite her being a vampire.

We made our way up to the timescar. With the Elder Scroll. Time…. to use it, I suppose.


	35. Chapter 35

I learned the dragonrend shout while I watched the Voices take on Alduin. Once out of the timescar, I talked with Paarthurnax.

Alduin is in Sovngarde….

He’s devouring the souls of the dead.

Shor’s beard!

‘I don’t suppose I can just waltz into Sovngarde alive?’ I threw my hands up and then sat in the cold snow. Isran and Serana both walked over.

‘Sovngarde?’

‘That’s where Alduin is.’

‘There’s is a way…. possibly…’ Paarthurnax lowered his head towards me. I reached out and placed my hand on his scarred snout. ‘Odahviing…. He’s Alduin’s right wing dragon…’

Isran scoffed. ‘You think he’d betray Alduin?’

Paarthurnax tilted his head towards Isran and moved his wings as if to shrug. ‘I do not know. Perhaps if you can capture him…. best him in battle?’

‘Fight a dragon without killing him?’ I rubbed my chin. I thought of ways to capture a dragon and most ended horribly.

‘Dragonsreach was used to capture Dragons…. Why not ask your Jarl?’ Paarthurnax took flight and landed on his word wall. 

‘Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun? I could… I am a Thane.’

‘A Thane? Had no idea I was courting someone so important?’ Isran had a slight smile. Serana had a grin.

‘Divines! The both of you!’ I threw my hands up. ‘We can talk with Jarl Balgruuf. But with this war, and not just your vampire war. The actual Civil War. I do not think he’d be up to capture a dragon.’ I sighed. ‘We still need to find your mother’s scroll.’

Serana nodded. ‘I was… looking into things and might have an idea. But, I think a World Eater might take precedence over a prophecy…. If I can’t find my mother, there’s no way my father can.’

‘We have a plan then?’ Isran asked.

‘I wish I could just nicely ask this Odahviing.’ I crossed my arms.

‘Shout his name. When you are ready to face him. He will not ignore a summons from a fellow dovah.’ I swear if dragons could smile, Paarthurnax was smiling. ‘I’ll be here if you should have questions. As a gift I can let you have my meaning and understanding of one of the shouts you know. What the Greybeards have taught you is not wrong, but you are a dovah and you need a dovah’s understanding of a shout to truly unlock its potential.’

‘Don’t tell the Greybeards their meditating is for naught.’ I laughed. ‘Thank you, Paar.’


	36. Chapter 36

Since it was still daylight, we made our way down to Ivarstead. I asked if we could take a carriage to Whiterun overnight. Of course both of them agreed I should rest. 

For once they agree on something.

I begrudgingly accepted to sleep in the inn for the night. We had to cramp together. Isran offered the bed to Serana and I and then Serana said she didn’t need to sleep and could go look for clues. 

‘Leave the loving couple alone.’ She said with a smirk and then left. I half expected her to just disappear in a mist or a flurry of bats. But she undramatically walked out. She did take Balen with her. ‘I’ll even watch the kid.’

‘Well, now that the bloodsucker is gone.’

‘You know you like her…’

He sighed. ‘She… Serana’s not horrible. You think you can convince her to become mortal again?’

I shook my head. ‘I hardly doubt it. She  _ is  _ my friend, but I don’t think I can convince her over something so drastic. Besides, can you turn back into a mortal?’

Isran nodded. He grabbed my arms and then pulled me close. ‘Fallion in Morthal. He knows a way. Good guy. Misunderstood.’ He rested his head on my shoulder. I felt his hot breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

‘Just like Serana.’

He groaned in my ear. ‘I swear, Elja…’ He wrapped his arms around.

‘I am simply stating.’

‘I know… let’s rest before going… How’s your leg doing?’ He helped me over to the bed.

‘Resting at the Monastery helped a lot. I even found a book on restoration. Though I doubt I’ll ever be as good as you, if you get a scratch, I can heal that.’ I laughed.

‘I’ll be sure to come to you then. For all my scratch healing.’

I shook my head and laughed. ‘Thank you.’


	37. Chapter 37

Once the sun rose, we made our way to Whiterun. And thankfully not only is the trip one of the shorter ones we have done, but we didn’t run into any issues.

Of course all the guards greeted me like I was someone important. I am Thane but, regardless…

I quickly pointed out my house to Isran and Serana and told them they were welcome there regardless if I was with them or not.

Dropping the news we wanted to capture a dragon to the Jarl was difficult.

And of course he was against the idea. He does want the dragon menace dealt with but he has no men to spare with the war.

I cursed. He wanted me to arrange a treaty at High Hrothgar with the Legion and the Stormcloaks. Yes, because I am suddenly a diplomat too.

Look, I’m here to fight things. Why else is my name Iron-Breaker? I break things….

This is a conundrum. I’m tired of walking around on my leg. I should just let them all burn and get eaten by Alduin at this point.

Isran managed to calm me down. He said he’d arrange getting Jarl Ulfric and General Tullius to High Hrothgar. After getting me there.

A part of me felt like I needed to be the one, but Isran said if I wrote a letter detailing the arrangement, he would make sure they both showed up.

Serana even said she’d help go to one.

And for some reason, I trusted Serana more with diplomacy than Isran. I didn’t say that. 

Serana would head to Windhelm. I think she’d be able to get a hot headed man like Ulfric to High Hrothgar. Isran would go to Solitude and I would go back to High Hrothgar and wait.

Serana would take me to Ivarstead as it was partially on the way. Isran wanted to take me, but we didn't have the time.

I put my hands on his face and then leaned in. Our foreheads touched. ‘I’ll be okay. You’ll be back with me before you know it. We can take care of the dragons and then finish off the vampires. Well, end their chance for this prophecy.’


	38. Chapter 38

The peace agreement….

Where in Oblivion do I begin? 

Firstly, I kicked the Thalmor out. They have no part in this war and thus, do not belong at the negotiation table.

Secondly, Riften would belong to the Empire and Markarth would belong to the Stormcloak. Each army can choose the new Jarl.

Thirdly, Whiterun would remain neutral territory until Jarl Balgruuf decided to take a side if he so chooses.

Fourthly, this peace truce shall remain in effect as long as Dragons are terrorizing Skyrim.

It took nearly a day of arguing. And the Empire wanted Jarl Ulfric to pay for his crimes 25 years ago, which I do not agree with either side. 

I assured Elenwen that the Talos ban was not violated.

After a long day I just collapsed into Isran. 

Just as I was getting comfortable, Delphine and Esbern show and want to talk.

‘We know who the leader of the Greybeards are.’ Delphine said as soon as we are out of earshot from the others.

I looked at her and then Esbern and blinked. ‘And?’

‘He’s a dragon. We hunt dragons.’

‘ _ You  _ hunt dragons.’ I turned away.

‘If you don’t do this, the Blades will not have you as their leader.’ Delphine grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

‘And I am not killing nor fighting the one dragon that has helped me find a way to get rid of Alduin. He may be a dragon, but he’s done a lot for mortals. More than you two realize.’

Delphine shook her head and scoffed. 

‘She has too much dragon in her blood. She can’t be of any help to us, Delphine.’ Esbern sighed. Both were disappointed in my choice. Frankly, I do not care. Paarthurnax has proven himself a better ally than them.

‘All you two have done is strung me along on some stupid dragon hunting adventure and getting me into trouble with the Thalmor. You have not helped fight all these dragons, nor have you trekked across Skyrim to find the resources I have needed to defeat Alduin. Not once have you lifted a finger to help  _ my _ agenda. But if it furthered yours,  _ that’s okay the Dragonborn can handle it _ . It’s her  _ duty. _ No. My duty is to myself. You guys can go back to your new Blades headquarters and wait for the  _ next _ Dragonborn to do your bidding. I am not approaching Paarthurnax with malice.’ I sighed heavily. ‘Now, if you would kindly remove yourselves from the monastery.’

They both tried to argue but I walked back. 

‘What’s wrong, Elja?’ Isran looked up from his journal once I came back to where we had set up camp.

‘Those two Blades. I am done with them both.’ I grabbed the journal from his hand, threw it to the ground, and climbed into Isran’s lap. Aggressive I know. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my back.

‘What did they ask of you?’

‘To kill Paarthurnax for crimes he did before Alduin disappeared.’

‘Do they not-‘

‘They don’t.’ I sighed. ‘They would not listen to reason. So, I walked away.’

Isran scoffed. ‘They never deserved your help anyways.’ He leaned over and rested his head on mine. ‘We should get rest before we fight a dragon.’

I nodded and sighed. ‘Yes. I should talk with the Jarl….’

‘You rest. I’ll arrange things with him.’ He stood up, helping me to my feet. ‘Go. I can tell you absolutely wrecked by all this. None of these idiots have any idea what is going on.’

I laughed. ‘They don’t….’

I don’t remember much after Isran left. I fell asleep rather quickly, despite the cold floor and lack of a bed. Isran arranged catching Odahviing in Dragonsreach. We depart on the morrow and hopefully catch him the same day.


	39. Chapter 39

Odahviing. Where do I begin?

Magnificent. Red. He has a sense of humor compared to the other dragons I have had the pleasure of conversing with.

Since we have captured and bested him, he has agreed to help me get to Sovngarde. Not because he has a duty, oh no. He just hates the fact that Alduin can devour the souls of the dead and hide away in Sovngarde. He thinks his reign should end.

I like him.


	40. Chapter 40

Flying was thrilling! I do not think the other two enjoyed it. But I finally understand what it means to fly as a dovah. Once we landed, Odahviing gave me permission to call on him when on Tamriel. I’ll be sure to take him up on that offer.

I hope one day I can fly again. I know I’ll get another chance when Odahviing takes us home. But, I would love to see all of Skyrim or even Tamriel as a Dovah.

One day.


End file.
